Game Over
by Gapri
Summary: -Alfred ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el otro oficial. Pero él no podía responder, no lo aria porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, sintió que su lengua había desaparecido y que sus labios habían sido cocidos, pero las imágenes de sus recuerdos parecían tan irreales ¿Dónde está el botón de Reinicio?-mi pesimo resumen pero pasen, universo alterno. de mi saga "Error" este es "Error al actuar"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente! Milenios sin pasar por aquí, muchos más en hetalia

He vuelto para hacerles sufrir (¿?) con mi saga Error, este es "Error al actuar" Pasen, pasen.

Este Fic está ambientado en el mismo universo alterno que mi otro fic "error de cálculos" aunque no se note mucho que estén relacionados pero es mi saga destroza corazones (¿?)

Los personajes no me pertenecen si fuera así ammm creo que ya todos se hubieran muerto (¿?)

* * *

><p><strong>Game over<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Qué fue lo que paso Alfred?-<strong>pregunto el oficial al joven rubio que aun tenia sangre por su nariz rota, pero este seguía igual a como llego, en blanco, estático, como una estatua que no se mueve, como alguien que estaba pintado en la pared con un rostro que no sabía interpretar

**-Alfred ¿Qué paso?-**pregunto el otro oficial

Pero él no podía responder, no lo aria porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, sintió que su lengua había desaparecido y que sus labios habían sido cocidos, pero las imágenes de sus recuerdos parecían tan irreales ¿Dónde está el botón de Reinicio? ¿Dónde está el botón para dar marcha atrás? ¿Por qué la vida no tenía botones así? Como un control remoto o un control de videojuegos.

La imagen de su novio regañándole, su voz regañona diciendo "Esas cosas van a pudrirte el cerebro si es que aún lo tienes" después de eso seguramente le tomaría del cuello de la camisa y lo besaría "yo tengo un juego más…entretenido" seria lo que seguiría mientras le sonreiría pícaro

Entonces se dio cuenta, entonces pudo quebrarse, dolorosamente, casi tangiblemente pudo sentir que todo se quebraba al igual que las lágrimas que no tardaron en bajar

**-AHHHG**-el grito salió desde lo más hondo de su corazón roto, de su garganta desgarrada, quebrando por fin el cascaron de la incredulidad de lo que había hecho.

Su mente se llenó de culpa, se llenó de Arthur como siempre lo había hecho, se llenó de los recuerdos de ellos juntos, de sus recuerdos que le llevaron a esa situación, la pregunta que más le calo en ese momento fue:

¿Había valido la pena?

Encerrado en aquella habitación de interrogatorio, intentando calmarse, solo en ese lugar, porque ahora _realmente estaba solo,_ sabía que ahora nadie iba a ayudarle, porque él era el villano.

El culpable era el, no había duda, era su culpa, lo que le hizo a su Iggy…a Arthur era terrible, no tenía perdón, no merecía nada, no debería a ver necesidad de un juicio, porque él era culpable.

Su mente en caos trataba de dar un orden a las cosas, yendo hacia atrás

Alfred F. Jones, ese era su nombre, jugador estrella de Futbol Americano, conocido por su gran fuerza, a diferencia de lo que él pensó algún día al llegar a esa etapa, no tenía una relación con la capitana de porristas, no, su pareja era _diferente, _porque él era un poquito _diferente. _

No es que a Alfred F. Jones no mirara de repente a una chica hermosa, con hermosas curvas, no es que el no disfrutara de esos placeres clichés varoniles, el rosa no era lo suyo, mucho menos la danza, la pintura mucho menos la cocina, lo suyo era ser un hombre de acción, un "Cliché" andante, 1.85 cm de altura, cabello rubio natural con un mecho que desafiaba cualquier Gel, cuerpo musculoso como todo buen deportista, unos lentes que no opacaban sus ojos azules, tez blanca y una actitud relajada.

Ese era él, el Cliché andante salvo por un detallito, a su lado por los pasillos no iba la despampanante rubia con traje de animadora, a su lado iba el "Gruñón" Rubio sin curvas femeninas, con un marcado acento inglés, ropa prolija (Porque todo debe ir en su lugar), de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, Arthur Kirkland, que era parte del comité estudiantil.

Él no tenía una novia para ir al cliché baile de graduación como en las películas que le gustan, no, porque Arthur le gustaba más que los Clichés, más que los videojuegos, más las hamburguesas, más que a sí mismo, más que a todo, porque él amaba a Arthur.

Porque Arthur era su mundo, era su todo, porque siempre fue así, porque se conocían desde niños, porque si no fuera porque no nacieron en el mismo año y hospital lo compartirían todo…o casi todo.

Arthur era diferente a él, en casi todo sentido era diferente pero aun así, le gustaba, aun así lo amaba, aun si no supiera cocinar, aun si con lentes le prendía, aun si había…más a su alrededor.

Aun cuando llevaban tanto de conocerse, de estar juntos, de estar lado a lado, sus celos podían más con él.

-**No seas ridículo**-le dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto con el-**son imaginaciones tuyas**

**-aun así**-volvió a insistir abrazándole

-**no al-**se separó tomando su mochila-**hoy no estoy para tus imaginaciones**

**-¡No te vayas!-**le tomo del brazo molesto

-**No Al, hoy no-**el inglés no cedió porque lo suyo no era eso, no era ser la "damisela" en peligro –**cuando te tranquilices y enfríes ese cerebro, si es que aun tienes, entonces lo arreglamos**

Porque Arthur Kinkland no era alguien que no se supiera defender ¿Qué importaba que ese "mocoso gordo" fuese más alto? ¿Qué son 9 centímetros de diferencia? ¿Qué importaba que "Al" tuviera más fuerza? Porque él no sedería simplemente por unos "toques" bruscos

Arthur estaba acostumbrado a ser mangoneado de esa forma porque tenía 4 hermanos mayores, estaba acostumbrado porque siempre había alguien que le molestaba, pero él no se dejaría, porque su orgullo era más grande.

**-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-**grito ya molesto el oficial golpeando la mesa, regresándolo al mundo, regresándolo al mundo donde Arthur ya no estaría con él.

**-Celos…sentía celos…-**fue lo que su desgarrada garganta dijo aun sin creerlo aun sin quererlo-**y…solo me enoje**

* * *

><p>Fue como en sus peleas de siempre, en el salón de siempre, casi a la hora de siempre, cuando el subía por Arthur para irse a casa de una vez<p>

**-no me agrada el tiempo que pasas con Francis**

**-Al**-le llamo en tono de advertencia, ese que de igual manera no iba a hacer caso-**Francis lo necesita, incluso sé que extrañas que este molestando-**acuso guardando sus cosas

**-lo sé pero no me gusta**-volvió a decir

**-te vas a aguantar**-sentencio con calma

**-no**

**-Alfred**

**-¡No!**-Incluso él sabía que últimamente no se controlaba pero esa voz de advertencia en su cabeza no la escucho

**-¡ya me canse de tus celos imaginarios Alfred!-**porque incluso Arthur tenía un límite…uno que Alfred era capaz de sobrepasar muy fácilmente

**-¡no son imaginarios!**

**-lo son, siempre lo son, estoy harto de tus fucking celos, ¡estoy harto Alfred!**-grito furioso, mirando mal a su novio

**-que no son imaginarios, Francis siempre te intenta meter mano, ¡siempre lo intenta!**

**-¡¿Cómo mierda lo va a hacer cuando su mejor amigo está en coma?!-**exclamo, porque incluso a él le dolía eso, porque también conoció a Antonio

**-¡porque es Francis!**

**-¡YA BASTA!-**le encaro molesto, hirviendo de furia-**Me voy**

**-¡NO!**

**-Goodbye Alfred**

**-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE ARTHUR! -**le tomo de nuevo del brazo jalándolo queriendo estamparlo contra la pared-**NO HE TERMINADO DE**

Porque todo pasó en cámara lenta, los pedazos de cristales brillaron ante el rojo atardecer que había detrás, el sonido lejano de unos pájaros pasando como normalmente lo hacían, como una tarde más, como si de un día normal se tratara como sus peleas habituales.

El golpeteo intenso de su corazón taladrando sus oídos y su cabeza mientras los pensamientos irracionales le llenaba.

¿Dónde estaba el botón de pausa? si fuera una película podría poder pausa, ir hacia atrás y quizás cambiar de película, Si fuera un juego podría hacer un movimiento especial así quizás salvar la partida ¿Dónde estaba la barra que indicaba las vidas que se tenían para seguir? Pero si fuera un juego quizás hubiera preferido "Reiniciar"… ¿Por qué la vida no tenía un botón para eso?

De su rostro se esfumo todo signo de enojo, la sorpresa y la incredulidad, deteniéndolo como estatua con su mano alzada en dirección a Arthur

¿Qué era lo que Arthur estaba viendo? ¿Qué sería lo último que vería? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿Qué era toda esa maraña de emociones que le llegaron tan rápidamente?

-**NOOO**

¿Esa era su voz? O ¿era de la gente que veía de alguna forma aquello? El grito que le pareció lejano ajeno a todo, ajeno a él que se sentía de piedra, ajeno a los de abajo, a los de arriba ¿alguien más estaría gritando?...o

_¿Simplemente era Arthur cayendo del 7° piso?_

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capítulo 1 gente ¿Por qué matar a Arthur así? No se simplemente ya no podía usar las escaleras<p>

El siguiente capitulo es según Arthur y abra un tercero tal vez, aun no sé si hacer un tercero desde la perspectiva de alguien mas

_**Review para la siente parte y saber más cositas**_

_**Review para quizás salvar a Arthur de una milagrosa manera**_

_**Review si solo quieren matarme por esto**_


	2. Chapter 2 Botón De Reinicio

¡Hola gente! ¿Creyeron que lo dejaría como los demás?

Aquí la segunda parte, side Arthur, falta uno para que se termine al final si lo are.

Diálogos-**negritas**

"_**pensamientos"/ "diálogos pasado"**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen por el bien de todos que bueno que no ¿eh?

* * *

><p>Botón de Reinicio<p>

* * *

><p>Pensó que sentiría su espalda crujir contra la pared, pensó incluso en la pelea que armaría de nuevo con Al, pensó en como "torturarlo" para reconciliarse más sin embargo lo que sintió fue su espalda chocando contra el cristal de la ventana, la gravedad le jugo en contra.<p>

El dolor de incluso algunos pedazos encajándose en su espalda, fue un movimiento instintito el estirar un brazo hacia adelante y un brazo hacia atrás para buscar soporte, más lo único que sintió fue como iba hacia atrás. Una parte de él se sintió tan traicionado por que Alfred no se había lanzado para tomar su mano

¿Qué tan ridículo es esto?

Presa de su propia incredulidad, del miedo, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, como una pesadilla en la que caes, trato de convencerse que era una pesadilla. Porque él no podía morir de esa forma

Ese día en la mañana sentía que no debía ir a la escuela, quizás debió a ver escuchado su presentimiento, salió de su casa como siempre lo hacía, se defendió de sus hermanos como siempre lo hacía, se despidió de sus padres que extrañamente estaban en casa aun

_**-"adiós"**_

¿Por qué había dicho Adiós? ¿Porque Scott lo miro de esa forma tan extraña? Su hermano llevaba tiempo sin molestarlo como antes lo hacía, lleva mirándolo de esa forma extraña un buen tiempo ¿desde cuándo lo mira así? Antes en algún tiempo llego a llevarse "bien" en lo que uno podría llevarse bien con el pelirrojo ¿desde qué momento empezó a mirarlo así?...si la respuesta le llego a la mente, desde que le dijo, a regañadientes, que tenía otro tipo de relación con Alfred.

El tiempo le pareció tan relativo, todo era lento pero rápido, su vista que estaba en la expresión de su novio, ahora estaba en el cielo oxidado del atardecer, atardecer…tarde, ese día no debía llegar tarde a casa

¿Cómo había terminado de esa forma?

Arthur Kirkland, 5° hijo de los Kirklad, uno de los estudiantes "Modelos" miembro del comité escolar, novio del jugador estrella y gordo friki hamburguesa Alfred F. Jones, ese tonto con complejo de héroe que siempre andaba detrás de él desde que puede recordar.

El siempre estar juntos era algo demasiado natural para ellos, lo único que les falto fue nacer en el mismo hospital y en fechas cercanas, eran vecinos, sus madres eran amigas al punto de ponerlos en el mismo kínder, escuela, secundaria y preparatoria, siempre haciendo equipo y aun cuando los maestros no quisieran de alguna forma terminaban haciendo equipo y sentándose juntos, sus números de lista siempre les hacían coincidir, el estar juntos era tan normal como lo era respirar…sin embargo en algún momento las cosas fueron diferentes

Le gustaba Alfred mas no podía decir con claridad desde cuenta, quizás fue desde siempre, ardía en celos cada que alguna porrista se le acercaba y el idiota cabeza de hamburguesa parecía no entender las intenciones de las chicas, Alfred le gustaba y le costó ocultarlo, porque al principio no sabía cómo decírselo ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que te gusta?

Intento alejarse de él, usar la escuela para alejarse pero no sirvió porque Alfred iba tras él, sin importarle las circunstancias, sin importarle entrar (si es que se podía) más brusco en el mundo que creo para alejarse, sin importarle nada, quitando las barreras de su corazón, no, más bien tumbándolas tan brutal y a la vez tan ridículamente fácil, hasta que al fin escucho lo que su tonto y loco corazón quería

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde estaban solos, Alfred mirándolo con seriedad, algo raro en el<p>

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto nervioso pues la seriedad del otro le ponía intranquilo

-**Arthur**

Primer signo de que algo va mal, lo estaba llamando por su nombre, no iggy, no arthi

**-¿q-que?-**se maldijo por tartamudear más el americano se le acercó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared

**-tengo que decirte algo**

Segundo signo de que algo va REALMENTE mal, el tenerlo así de cerca hacia que su cuerpo se descontrolara, su rostro empezó a arder, ante el cuerpo 9cm más alto que el suyo

**-solo escúpelo ya**-intento sonar como siempre, con su humor de siempre pero vio que se quitó los lentes y los arrojo a alguna parte

Tercer signo de que algo está terriblemente va mal, Alfred quitándose sus lentes, se quedó expuesto ante la mirada azul

_**-"fuck"**_-pensó aún más en pánico ¿lo habría descubierto? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué?-** ¡solo dilo ya!**-le gruño cada vez más nervioso y entonces paso

Alfred le estaba besando, su mundo se detuvo pero no tardo en corresponder

Se besaron tantas veces como pudieron hasta que recordó donde estaban, debía frenar la calentura

**-¿p-porque me besaste?**

**-te amo**-confeso diciéndolo directo **-¿serias mi novio?** - el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de al se le hizo adorable que su mente no pensaba con claridad

**-s-si**

* * *

><p>Todo había iniciado así, en el mismo salón, en el mismo atardecer, contra el mismo muro donde seguramente Alfred quiso que quedara<p>

¿En qué punto uso "Reinicio" con Alfred?

El hacer borrón y cuenta nueva era algo que siempre hacia o al menos intentaba hacer, porque sus peleas eran ridículas, al menos para él. Los celos infantiles comenzaron a ser cada vez menos infantiles, las discusiones fueron subiendo de tono, los empujones se empezaron a hacer comunes, sus peleas se empezaron a ser comunes que todos estaban acostumbrados a sus peleas, celos que dejaron de ser infantiles.

¿En qué momento Alfred se hizo más agresivo?

Tampoco sabría decirlo, fue algo que fue pasando, pero él no se iba a dejar, no, porque estaba acostumbrado a la agresividad de otros, ser el menor de 5 hermanos era brutal, cada uno más brusco con el que el anterior hasta llegar al mayor Scott. Su hermano nunca aprobó nada de él, mucho menos su relación pero de alguna forma sorprendente para él, su hermano no había ido a golpear a Alfred

_**-"Shirt ahora Scott va a masacrar a Al"**_-pensó con normalidad como si fuera algo normal

¿Qué pasaría con Al? La preocupación de saber que le pasaría le embargo por un segundo, lo que pasaría con todos los que tuvo alguna relación, profesores, alumnos, compañeros, amigos, hermanos y padres, sintió lastima por su novio, sintió lastima de el mismo

Su vida terminaría de esa manera, lo último que le dijo a sus padres fue "adiós" lo último que les dijo a sus hermanos fue "ya verán cuando vuelva" y antes de salir de casa lo último que hizo fue dedicarle una mirada a Scott, las últimas palabras de su hermano antes de que se fuera de casa fueron

-"_**más te vale que no llegues tarde tengo que hablar contigo"**_

¿Qué seria aquello que su hermano iba a decirle? La curiosidad le pico desde que se fue de casa pero apenas llego a la escuela su mente se ocupó de otras cosas, de sus amigos, de las clases de Francis

Pobre Francis, primero Antonio y ahora el, pobre de Scott, Pobre de el mismo y pobre de Alfred

Miro hacia la ventana esperando verlo allí pero no, ¿seguiría en el mismo lugar? ¿Estaría corriendo para bajar?

-**goodbye alfi**_-_susurro mirando la ventana

**-NOOO**

Aun cuando reconoció el grito, Todo le era tan ridículo, que dejo salir una risa, su última risa y aun así las lágrimas de miedo no parecían salir nunca…

* * *

><p>Aquí termina el capítulo 2, creo que si are el 3 desde el lado de la persona que grito ¿Quién sería? ¿Alguien lo sospecha ya? Creo que es un poco obvio, este me costó más por alguna razón aun no me convence del todo<p>

**Review para la siguiente parte y saber más cositas**

**Review para quizás salvar a Arthur de una milagrosa manera**

**Review si solo quieren matarme por esto**


End file.
